Carry On England
|re-release date = |catalogue number = VC3174 CC1076 |rating = |running time = 85 minutes|re-released by = The Video Collection and Cinema Club}}Carry On England is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 16th November 1987, It got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 26th August 1991 and it got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 3rd July 1995. Description Cast * Kenneth Connor as Captain S Melly * Windsor Davies as Sergeant Major "Tiger" Bloomer * Patrick Mower as Sergeant Len Able * Judy Geeson as Sergeant Tilly Willing * Jack Douglas as Bombardier Ready * Peter Jones as Brigadier * Diane Langton as Private Alice Easy * Melvyn Hayes as Gunner Shorthouse * Peter Butterworth as Major Carstairs * Joan Sims as Private Jennifer Ffoukes-Sharpe * Julian Holloway as Major Butcher * David Lodge as Captain Bull * Larry Dann as Gunner Shaw * Brian Osborne as Gunner Owen * Johnny Briggs as Melly's driver * Patricia Franklin as Corporal Cook * Linda Hooks as Nurse * John Carlin as Officer * Vivienne Johnson as Freda * Michael Nightingale as Officer * Jeremy Connor as Gunner Hiscocks * Richard Olley as Gunner Parker * Peter Banks as Gunner Thomas * Richard Bartlett as Gunner Drury * Billy J. Mitchell as Gunner Childs * Peter Quince as Gunner Sharpe * Paul Toothill as Gunner Gale * Tricia Newby as Bombardier/Corporal Murray * Louise Burton as Private Evans * Jeannie Collings as Private Edwards * Barbara Hampshire as Private Carter * Linda Regan as Private Taylor * Barbara Rosenblat as ATS girl Credits Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Video Collection International: The Best of British Comedy: Carry On Classics promo from 1987 * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On England (1976) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of Carry On England (1976) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1991 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On England (1976) Closing (1991 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Carry On England (1976) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1994-1995) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On England (1976) Closing (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Carry On England (1976) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Original 1987 release The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy - Carry On Classics trailer from 1987 with clips of "Carry On Doctor", "Carry On Again Doctor", "Carry On Dick", "Carry On Loving", "Carry On Abroad", "Carry On At Your Convenience", "Carry On Behind", "Carry On England", "Carry On Girls", "Carry On Henry", "Carry On Matron", "Carry On Up the Jungle" and "Carry On Up the Khyber". Gallery Carry On England (UK VHS 1987) Cassette with The Video Collection 'A Galaxy of Entertainment' promo from 1987.png Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Carry On films Category:Cinema Club Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:The Rank Organisation Category:BBFC PG Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy - Carry On Classics trailer from 1987